The present invention relates to certain substituted thiazoles and their use in processes and compositions for altering the flavors and aromas of various materials such as tobaccos, foodstuffs, and the like, as well as certain novel thiazoles and processes for producing them.
Because of the tremendous consumption of foods, tobaccos, and other materials, there has been an increasing interest in substances and methods for imparting flavors to such consumable materials. This interest has been stimulated not only because of the inadequate quantity of natural flavoring materials available, but perhaps even more importantly, because of the need for materials which can convey certain nuances, will be more stable than natural materials, will blend better with other flavors or flavoring composition components, and will generally provide superior products. Moreover, new olfactory agents are in demand for various reasons.
There have recently been suggestions that thiazole derivatives have flavors which might be useful in foods and other consumable materials. For example, alkyl (4-methyl-thiazo-2-yl) carbinols and ketones have been suggested for use in fruity flavors. 4- and 5-Hydroxyalkylthiazoles have also been suggested for flavor use, as have certain 2-alkyl and -acylthiazoles and 2,4- or 2,5-dialkylthiazoles.